geek vs jock
by inuzuka1
Summary: dont think just because your geek you cant find your Cinderella
1. I'm Naruto aka A geek

**Geek vs Jock**

**"Naruto,Naruto,Naruto,NARUTO!"**,Naruto's step mom Suki yelled at him pushing him off his bed.

**"What do you want you old hag I'm trying to sleep here just go die under a rock or something okay",**Naruto pulled the sheets over his head trying to back to sleep.

**"Its 7:40 am Oh yea and doesn't school start at 7:15"**She sat on top of his bed smacking his head trying to get the poor blond out of his bed. His eyes opened wide then he got straight off his bed.** "I'm late again Iruka-sensei going to yell at me again in front of everyone",** Naruto hurried and got dressed ignoring the fact that his step mom which was only about 4 years older than him was watching him undress.**"Well it's raining and I'm not driving u to school again plus Kiba and Gaara are waiting for you down stairs and knowing how Kiba is it's best not to make him wait",**Suki got up and walked out of his room chuckling like a maniac.**"Stupid Suki stupid Kiba stupid Gaara stupid Iruka stupid Kasashi stupid Hinata stupid...Sasuke",**Naruto mumbled to himself He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair.**"Damn I hate these damn braces they're so annoying", **He poked them with a tooth brush,Its been 4 years and he still hasn't had them removed .Naruto ran down stairs hoping Gaara wasn't mad at him and he could careless about what Kiba thinks about him.**"Hey Suki wheres Gaara and Dog breath"**,He searched around the kitchen and living room for them but they weren't there.**"Remember today you have a dentist appointment so no school for you"**She laughed at him watching his face turn red already looking like hes gonna explode. He just dropped his backpack on the floor and walked to her car not saying a word, Suki sighed and walked to her car too.**"Aww come on Naruto don't be such a baby come on you cant hate me just look how cute I am"**,she smiled at him and poked his sides,Naruto had to admit Suki was pretty cute but in a mom drove all around for about 2 hours seems like Suki was lost. Naruto finally told her were to go and they finally arrived at Anko's dentist just the name of it already sounded like a crazy house.

Naruto walked in the waiting room all the seats were taken except one next to this pink haired girl reading a book.**"Is this seat taken",**He asked her as polite as he could,she didn't seem to be listening to him.**"Oh sorry you were saying"**She put down her book and looked at the blond boy.**"Sakura?",**Naruto tilted his head staring straight at his schools head cheerleader.**"Oh hi Naruto Uzumaki "**She gave him a quick small smile patting the seat next to her offering him to sit.**"Thanks Sakura ",**He sat down trying to find something to do he looked around looking for Suki.**"Oh Naruto Hiii",**Hinata waved at him with a big smile on her face."**Your girlfriend Naruto",**Sakura smiled at him putting her book 's face just turned red he didn't want Sakura thinking Hinata was his girlfriend.**"Oh NO! me and Hinata are just friends nothing more".**He scratched the back of his head and smiled. Hinata came towards them just to be sneaky and see what they were chating about.**"Naruto hurry up Anko's waiting for you and you dont wanna piss her off again",**Suki yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone inside stare at her.**"Suki your so embarrassing and shut up already ",**Naruto got up from his seat saying bye to Sakura and Hinata .Naruto walked in hearing screams its was typical here since Anko was one of the worst dentist around.**"Alright then Naruto read to get your braces removed"**She put her evil face on trying to scare the living hell out of Naruto.**"What no noooo nooooo I'm fine I don't need them off",**He walked out of the little room trying to escape this pulled him back inside and sat him on the chair .**"Your dad will be mad if you don't get them removed today", **She stared at him with anger pushing him down on the seat.**"Like if he cared about me"**Naruto sat all the way down with a sad expression on his face.

**Next Day**

**"Naruto Naruto help me!"**Diedara ran behind Naruto trying to catch his breath.**"What you tell him this time",**Naruto rolled his eyes walking towards his locker.**"I was just helping Sakura with something the teacher asked us to do and he got mad he might kill me he looked real pissed off"**,Diedara kept going on and on about how he was gonna get beat up.**"Hey loser if I ever see you next to my girlfriend again I'll kick your ass so hard"**,Sasuke pushed Deidara against Naruto's locker making a large sound.

**"SASUKE!"...**

**(Ikr i havent been on for about like a year :I i had things to do :3 well im just redoing all these chapters . the new chapter uhm i need help with those )**


	2. Transform

"oh hello Sasuke"Naruto hated him for breaking Sakura's heart.  
"so naruto can we be friends since you well are a ladies man now"Sasuke chucked under his breath.  
"i dont know sasuke wouldnt you be wack if you talk to a geek"he scratched his closed his locker shut and dropped his stuff.  
Sasuke helped him.  
"naruto i always wanted to be friends give me a chance please"naruto did not know what to do.  
"fine then just don't screw up Sasuke"naruto walked towards his class.  
"wait come over to my house at 5 i want to introduce you to my buds"he yelled across the hall.  
"okay"naruto was now worried to what might happen.

"hey Neji got him"sasuke texted him.

"hey naruto"naruto walked in the class and notice his walked over and fell on had gotten up and fell down agian.  
"clumsy cuz he fell in love"hinata told him.  
"shut up hinata"naruto blushed and turned pulled out a  
piece a paper and wrote on the note it was passed to naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey naruto

hey sakura whats up

nothing just wanted to talk to you :0

ok hi

naruto do you wanna hang out one day

?

so do you

idk yes sure

fine today at 5

busy

okay some other day

tomorrow at my house we can watch a movie

ill like that 3333

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba and shika got a hold of it.  
"hey shika naruto gonna get some"he whispered.  
"why him"  
"idk but saku is a nice kisser"  
"what you kissed her"shika was confused.  
"yeah i went up to her and kissed her in kinder but she smacked me so hard but it was worth it.

after school

"hey naruto over here"sasuke waved at him.  
"oh hi sasuke lee neji choji"he waved back.  
He ran towards them.  
"so what"naruto was curios.  
"make over i know thats for chicks but naruto you need one"he examined naruto.  
"but i dont have cash Suki cut me off this week"  
"ill pay"  
"no sasuke okay but ill pay you back"he was so clueless.

They came to the mall.

Naruto's eyebrows were plucked out (pretty boy style).He got contacts and a piercing on his lip(a hoop)(black).  
he worn black pants and white t-shirt with a lose black got a hair cut but not small just a little cut.

"here's the new naruto"sasuke pulled naruto out the changing room.  
"hey wait up"naruto was shy.|  
"wow naruto you look cool"neji told him.  
"really thanks"they spent the whole day together.

naruto's home

"some one look hot"she smiled at him.  
"shut up Suki"he slammed the door.  
"no im not playing naruto your gonna break alot of hearts."naruto couldn't face breaking sakuras heart.

School time

"hey naruto"every girl told came up to him.  
"i loved to taste that piercing "she got close to him.  
"hey sakura"he pushed ino.

"naruto whats wrong with you"naruto felt strange.  
"what you mean im i not hot"  
"you look cute and all but i kinda liked the old you".  
"i can change"  
"no naruto i liked you for wanting to change for me but"  
"liked me?"naruto tilted his head.  
"im sorry never mind"ino was still standing there.  
Sakura kissed naruto's cheek(friendship) and left.

ino pov

naruto will be mine hes so hot

normal pov

"hey naruto"sasuke came up to him.  
"what up"they made a little hand shack.  
"nothing just how would you like to jion the football team"  
"but my classes"  
"who care football also gets you into college"narutos hopes went up.

Naruto skipped honors and tried out,  
by the time it was over everyone's jaw dropped naruto was good like hell.  
"dam naruto your good"lee told him.  
"thank i played before but naw"he looked at the cheerleaders but sakura wasnt there she was at class.  
"n-a-r-u-t-o what does that spell my new bf"ino ran to him and leaped on him.  
Sakura watched from the window and saw naruto push her chuckeled.  
Temari hugged naruto and he hugged her back.  
"at least one nice face"she smiled.  
Sakura didnt hear she felt like temari was a challenger for naruto's heart.  
"naruto you made the team"temari squeezed him.  
"im surprised "he fixed his hair.  
"so naruto were making a new cheer here it goes i-n-0 what does that spell hoe"temari laughed so did naruto.  
"funny but true"he picked her up and threw her on the floor.  
"touch down"he screamed every were.  
"you idiot"she tackleed him.  
"temari please not now"she laughed and hit him she was still on top of him.  
"hey you to get a room naruto"he got up and hit sasuke.  
"hey temari i see you like her"  
"naw were just friends but"  
"but i knew it ill hook you up"  
"sasuke wait up i know how to do this"he laughed.

They punched each other sasuke actually thought naruto was cool.  
"so temari i hear naruto are going out"tayuya kicked her leg.  
"no and oww were just buds"she blushed.

3 period was over.

"bye naruto"all the cheerleaders tackled him.  
"see ya"he got up and left.

Sakura pov

i love naruto but hey are in my way

normal pov

lunch time.

"hey naruto"shika waved.  
"over here naruto"sasuke threw the ball at him.

naruto was no longer a geek but a jock

omg a jock like my dumb foster brother tough and a football player so review and every review i get ill sock my jock of a brother


	3. A big choice

Okay I only got 1 review for the first 2 chaps. so help me review oh and i socked my foster bro 1 once for being a jock.

"Naruto so were throwing a big party"They all told him.  
"Were?"he asked them.  
"your house so were do you live"Sasuke was playing with the he checked out Ino and smiled.  
Neji checked out a really hot teacher who passed by

"My guardian would flip out"he laughed.  
"how old is she 50 70"Neji played around.  
"20 no that old"Naruto showed them a pick he had of Suki.  
"Dam I'll hit that"Sasuke saw her.  
"Thats my guardian come on Sasuke"Naruto pushed him of the table.  
"You mean you wont do that your lucky you should act scared one day and she'll let you sleep with her then you know BANG...BANG."  
"what?"Naruto looked confused.  
"Your still a virgin aren't you"Neji threw him a juice.  
"Yeah I am and"they all laughed at him.  
"I bet you 50 bucks you wouldn't do a girl at the party"Sasuke told him.  
"Your so on"Naruto told had alot of fun making fun of other people.

"hey Kiba were's Naruto"she sat next to him.  
"With his new friends you know"she looked at him thinkig he looked really hot.  
"Oh can I sit next to you"she smiled.  
"I guess"they sat and talked the whole lunch time.

Naruto got home and went to Suki and so made out on her.  
"What the hell was that about and what happen to you"she checked him out.  
"Just for you"he kissed her this time she actually kissed him back they made out on the couch.  
"I like the new you Naruto"she kissed his neck then took off his took of her shirt.  
"Naruto really do you want to have sex I'm your guardian she kissed his neck.  
"I do"she grabbed him and took him to her bedroom he texted Sasuke.  
"so gonna do Suki"he texted.  
"go for it but im next"sasuke wrote back."go for it if you can well im out its my time to shine"he texted.  
"dont forget party at 8 and good luck"he texted."I wont"Naruto finished the text.

"Naruto"she moaned.  
He couldn't believe what he was doing he was having sex with a person that is like his mom.  
But he liked it.

It was 7pm they finished(wtf)

"Naruto whats wrong"she hugged him.  
"I made plans to have a party here today in an hour don't get mad"  
"how could I you gave me the best part of being a foster mom"she kissed him.  
"Okay thank"he kissed her.  
"Naruto i cant do this your to small im sorry"she cried.  
"its okay well just be friend with privileges"he licked her lips.  
"I'm fine with that"she fell to sleep.

9pm the house was filled with people naruto didn't even know.

"Hey naruto"It was Temari she hugged him.  
"Hey Tayuya"he waved to her but she crossed her arms.  
"fine a hug"he squeezed her.  
"I'll be back tomorrow"Suki left the house.  
"So Tayuya can I talk to Naruto alone"Temari wined.  
"I guess"she left next to Neji.  
"Naruto I like you"she hid her face.  
"So jk"he lifted her face and kissed her lips.  
"So you like me or not?"she asked him.  
"Yeah why wouldn't I"he kissed her again.  
He pushed her against the wall and they started to make out.  
"So are you my girlfriend now"He laughed.  
"I guess i am"she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
Naruto took her to his room and yeah never follow a boy to his room.

Next Day at was talking to Sakura.

"Naruto"Temari ran to him.  
"Hey Temari"they made out right in Sakura's ignored her.  
"hey Naruto class"he stopped making out with his girl.  
"Naw I have practice don't you have cheerleader practice"he looked at her.  
"Oh yea I forgot Temari lets go"Sakura pulled her.  
"bye babe see you outside"She blew his a kiss.

He got changed and went outside he saw all the cool kids.

"Hey Naruto"Sasuke went to him and gave him 100 bucks.  
"twice in one day"Sasuke laughed.  
"Yup Go praise me"They played around.

"Hey babe wanna skip practice"temari came up to him.  
"Go!"Sasuke pushed him.  
"Okay"they hid behind the bleachers and made out all practice.

"Hey Nerd give your money"Sasuke pushed Kiba.  
"Hey chill it Sasuke he's my friend"Naruto helped Kiba up.  
"That makes you a nerd are you one?"he asked him to and Sasuke both starred at Naruto

WHAT WILL HE CHOOSE REVIEW PLEASE NARUTO NEEDS UR HELP!SO HELP HIM DECIDE WILL HE BE A NERD OR A THE GOOD LIFE OR THE BAD MAKE SURE HE DONT DO THE BAD ONE  
CROSS YOUR FINGERS


	4. HEART BROKEN!

I need more **reviews T-T SO DO ME A FAVOR PLEASE :)THAT ALL I ASK...come on Review Im trying to show my jock brother that I can get 10 reviews in one story but he says no  
prove him wrong REVIEW  
**

Naruto stood there not knowing what to do will he choose his old life or his new great life.  
Blood rushed to his head he felt his heart pound almost as if it was a bomb.  
His body felt numb the words just wouldn't come out but when they did he regretted them.  
"Ya you herd him nerd give up your money or will kick your ass"He raised his fist and scared him.  
"Here take it"Kiba took out his money and got up.  
Kiba couldn't believe it that jerk how could he do this he thought they were friends but some things just don't always appear as they seem.  
"That stupid kid!"Sasuke laughed and pushed Naruto.  
"Lets go bud"he pushed him to his next wondered if this was right if this was his new life.

Sakura herd what Naruto did to kiba.  
Her face turned red and she made her fist into little circles.  
She went up to him.

"Hey Sakura-"she slapped him right on the face.  
"What the hell"Naruto swished her hand try to go loose but he was to strong.  
"Naruto your hurting me"she yelled.  
"Why did you slap me"he grabbed it harder until tears dripped from her face.  
She whipped the tears and chuckled.  
"This is not the boy I fell in love with"he let go of and crying she ran into the hated himself  
he never thought he would hurt Sakura like this and she loved him?well did.

Practice was a drag for him so he decided to have fun when Temari wasn't looking.  
"Hey Ino wanna go make out"he grabbed her by the waist.  
"You read my mind"she kissed wasn't blind she saw them.  
Her heart felt like it was ripping tearing up she ran under the bleachers to cry.  
"That's not the real Naruto there"Sakura and Shika were sitting down.  
"What do you mean it is him look!"she yelled at them watching the 2 kids ignoring her.  
"I mean this isn't Naruto hes not like this"Shika whipped the tears of her felt her heart beat slowly when he touched her.  
She blushed and pulled back.  
"We need our old nerd back"Sakura got up and smiled.  
They all made a plan to get him back.

Temari sat with them in lunch...

"Hi"she blushed seeing all these boys they weren't ugly just smart they were kinda cute.  
Especially that Shika kid.  
"So what does Naruto love a lot"Sakura talked to them.  
"He loves watching the stars"Kiba yelled out laughed and wrote it down.  
"Whats his favorite food"She clicked her pen.  
"Chocolate cake"Shino wrote something down and Sakura read it.  
"Loves to play on the swings"Sakura smiled and remembered when she first saw him was when he was on the swing set.

"I got it"Temari wrote down something.

Astronomy night:Honors class  
Time:8pm  
Date:tomorrow  
Chocolate cake will be give meet at the swing sets at Konoha park.

Temari showed it to them.  
"Perfect"Shika took it from blushed as his hands touched hers.

8pm Naruto was forced to go but brought all his buddies.

Sakura was really pissed of hopping the plan would still work.  
Naruto passed by them.  
"Kiba put your arm around me"Sakura got his hand.  
"Why?"he wined but still did it he blushed hes never been that close to a girl but hinata.  
Naruto didn't seem to care about that until...  
Sakura kissed Kiba right on the lips he was in shock but he still kissed back.  
Naruto got really mad and pushed Kiba onto the floor.  
"Don't you touch her"Naruto kicked him.  
"why should I tell me shes not yours"Kiba got up and tackled him to the floor. and punched him back  
"Kiba stop"Sakura pulled them apart.  
Kiba kissed her one more time.  
"You cant do shit go to your jock friends there probably better than us that's why you choose them over us why naruto i thought you were our friend"Kiba walked away.  
"Sakura"Naruto reached out to her.  
"No Naruto he's right just leave us alone"Sakura ran crying feeling like her world was coming to an end.

Later that after noon

Sakura got a text from Ino.  
"We voted you and Temari are off the squad"Sakura felt like it was all Naruto's fault but no she couldn't blame him...

Tomorrow at school...

Naruto noticed Sakura and ran to her until his heart gave out..  
"Sakura please listen"He pulled her hand.  
"Do I know you"she decide to make it how its suppose to be.  
"Its me Naruto"he smiled at her.  
"I'm sorry I don't know any popular people I'm just another nerd"she smiled trying do hard not to cry.  
"But your a cheerleader"  
"No I got kicked out for talking to nerds I dont want you to get kicked out so here take my money do whatever"she handed him money and ran.

Sakura ran into the restrooms crying her little eyes out yelling against the door she herd a noise calling her name...

Naruto made a big mistake he broke her heart why should he care he's a jock...Review T-T please dont make me sad please


	5. The letter

Kiba:I can't believe Naruto  
Shino:Shut up Kiba let her finish the story.

Sakura felt like dying her life was destroyed for a boy who never cared or tried to.  
She felt a big knock on the rest room door.  
Sakura opened the door and saw...  
"Temari"She cried and hugged her best friend laughing at the same time.  
"I thought he was different"She cried on her never said a word to her just hugged her close.  
"Boys are just jerks"Temari laughed at that whipped her tears and fixed her hair.  
"Oh Sakura you fall to fast and to easy"She cleaned Sakura's face.  
"But I felt different about Naruto but its to late now"Sakura burred her face in her Sweater.  
The school bell rang Sakura cleaned her self up.

She walked to her class bumping into Sasuke.  
"I'm sorry"Sasuke held onto knew Sasuke was a big jerk but with a big heart.  
"It's okay"She blushed and walked to her class.

Naruto's practice was horrible he missed every thing he completely sucked.

Naruto was hearing Sasuke talk to Neji.  
"I ran into this cute pink haired nerd she was so cute I'm so going to ask her out"Sasuke smiled.  
Naruto was pretty sure he was talking about Sakura but why is he talking like he doesn't know her.  
"yeah I have seen her in the nerd class she looks like a nice girl to do your homework"Neji and Sasuke laughed at him.  
Naruto got up and ran to the bleachers.

He saw Kiba doing his homework.  
"Kiba I messed up"Naruto kicked the dirt.  
"Oh I'm sorry did I bother you I'll leave if you want kid"Kiba got his stuff.  
"Kiba come on its me Naruto"Naruto laughed and smiled.  
"I know your that jock I might be a nerd but I'm not stupid"He walked away.  
"Kiba!"Naruto just smiled and wrong with everyone there acting like he never met the nerds and never was one.

Lunch time...

"Hey Sasuke go long"Naruto threw the ball and it hit a girl.  
"I'm sorry"he ran to the was Hinata.  
"Sorry hinata"Naruto picked her up she blushed.  
"It's okay I'm use to getting pushed around by the cool and popular"she ran out of hit his head thinking  
what was wrong with everyone walked to the teacher in the nerd class.  
"Hello your Naruto right your in the football team"Mr. Kakashi greeted him.  
"Mr. its me Naruto I was wondering if I'm still aloud in this class"he looked depressed.  
"You were never in this class only people that get real grades are let in and you well your a jock so you don't have to worry so run along go play football"He closed him out of the class.  
"What?"Naruto just walked away and bumped into Sakura.

"Sorry kid its my bad don't hurt me"she squealed and held her note book he would buy her act.  
"Sakura whats wrong with everyone why are they acting like they don't know me"He held her pulled away and smiled.  
"Probably because were nerds and nerds and Jocks don't belong together"She walked away from him leaving him to think about what he did.

Naruto got home really sad and depressed  
opening the door he saw his guardian .

"Whats wrong Hun lost a game"she hugged him.  
"I don't want to talk about it"He pushed her away and walked away.  
"Sakura came by and left something"He rushed back to her he saw a note in her hands.

Dear Naruto,

I don't know what to say that day at the dentist it was the best of my life until you messed things up.  
Naruto I really did love you so much I felt my heart was going to fall I saw you I just wanted to kiss you  
and tell you to be mine.I hope you have a great new life and all and please me and my friends don't want anything to do  
with you so don't try to talk to us because we wont listen to you have a new great life.

Signed Sakura.

He could see small tear smudges on the paper he didn't know what to do He messed things up how can he fix it?  
Poor Naruto review please I'm still betting with my brother to prove jocks wrong they aren't that great.


	6. HEART BROKEN again

Kiba:he got what he deserved  
Hinata:Kiba don' be mean please Naruto was our friend to  
Kiba:I guess your right now let her tell the story god you talk to much sheesh fuck some one put a muzzle on this girl stop talking hinata.

Now to the story.

Naruto couldn't believe it he messed up real bad but he never told her to love him.  
Feeling the tears swelling up in his eyes he held the paper next to his heart and started to hugged him.  
"I miss the old Naruto to"she let go of him and left the room to cried on ther floor for some hours.  
"I want to die"He yelled a couple of times to the wall.

What was he going to do he just didn't want to make Sakura cry or feel like she wasn't important to him.  
He texted Kiba:Dude I messed I just want my old life back or I don't care I just don't want you guys to hate me T-T  
Kiba: idk you really screwed up this time :(  
Naruto:I'll even jump of a cliff of the world to make Sakura happy  
Kiba:Well I dont promise anything but come dressed tomorrow like you use to and maybe she'll she you changed..  
Naruto:thanks Kiba so much:)

Naruto found his old clothes and his glasses big but worth having Sakura at his side.

He fell asleep wondering if tomorrow will be better.

Naruto woke up and jumped of his bed turning on his music The way I are(timbaland ft Keri Hilson).  
He danced around putting on his old clothes and but his glasses on.  
"Welcome back brat"Suki kissed his cheek.  
"Suki you perv get away from me"He pushed her on the floor.  
"There's my Naruto"she got up and smiled and walked out of the room to the bathroom.  
"Now my hair"He messed it up completely.

School...

Naruto walked in and everyone stared at him what was he doing is he giving up popularity for a girl.  
"Naruto is that you"Sakura stood behind blushed crazy remembering that she loved him so much.  
"Hello Sakura"He spoke in his old dorky smiled and hugged him."Welcome back Naruto"she cried on his shirt.  
"Naruto"all his friends ran to him and hugged him.

"He guys whats cracking"He smiled at everyone.  
Naruto noticed a certain black haired boy.  
"Naruto you big idiot come over here"Sasuke yelled at him but Naruto had so much hate against Sasuke now.  
"Hey what are you doing why are you dress like that"he took Naruto's glasses 's anger rushed to his head he was really pissed off.  
"Sasuke I'm tired of you"Naruto charged at him and punched crowed around them screaming"Fight fight".

Sakura tried to stop them but Kiba stopped her.  
"Are you going to save the boy who changed Naruto"Sakura head felt light what was wrong with her was this right.  
"Kiba"she slowly fell into his arms Kiba didn't bother to tell Naruto shit so he ran and took her to the nurse.

She woke up...  
"Kiba is that you"She tried to focus her eyes on him.  
"Yeah its me you fainted over there so I brought you here"she picked her up.  
"Oh kiba thank you"she kissed his was looking through the window he knew it was to good to be true she didn't love him.  
Now he gave up every thing again.  
"Sakura a your welcome would have been better"He pushed her away.  
"Sorry but it wasn't nothing like that"She slapped his head.  
"Your lucky no one saw"Is all Naruto herd.

Naruto was enraged now he punched a locker and a kid in his way..  
"Stupid life"He banged his head against the wall. Poor Naruto that's so sad but they didn't mean anything like that... So im still holding that contest with my brother my new goal 15 so review please lets show that jock whose boss :)


	7. do I

Kiba and Sakura came out of the nurse office and saw Naruto.  
"Hey Naruto"Sakura smiled at him she didn't notice he saw them even though nothing happened.  
Naruto just walked away with out a response or a smile just a walk.  
"She was talking to you Naruto"Kiba yelled at never liked when guys ignored girls that's just just turned back and gave them  
a evil look."What the hell is your problem Naruto know you ignore me"Kiba ran and pushed just punched him on the face.  
"I don't need friends"He walked just turned into a bully.

Tomorrow...

"Hey fag give your phone"Naruto grabbed Neji by the handed him his phone.  
"Thanks I needed a new one"Neji ran away quick trying to avoid passed by and looked at him.  
"What are you looking at nerd go do math or something"She got scared and ran before he hit her or something.  
Naruto was the worse type of bully those who aren't afraid to hit a one was afraid of Naruto now.

Kiba and Sakura came in.  
"If it isn't the ugliest couple"Naruto looked at them and walked away.  
"What?"Kiba looked at Sakura then at had no idea what Naruto was talking about.

Naruto made some new friend at lunch Naruto Kabuto and Gaara stuffed a kid in a trash can.

"Nerd go cry to mom"Kankuro kicked the trash looked at the table.  
"Wheres Shika"He looked at the 3 boys who had stuffed Shika in the trash can for fun.  
"That jerk"Sakura got up and walked up to Naruto and yelled at had enough he...slapped her.

Tears ran down her got up and tackled Naruto to the floor.  
"Idiot how can you hit a girl"He punched Naruto right in his pushed him of and socked him.  
Kiba just helped Sakura up."Are you okay"he picked her up her face was filled with tears she had never been hit by a boy.  
"That's right cry to your bf"Naruto whipped the blood of his just looked more mad.  
"What the hell are you talking about Sakura is my cousin"He hugged Sakura close to him.  
"Cousins don't kiss"Naruto yelled at him.  
"In the cheek yes that's how Sakura would say thanks to me since we were 4"He took Sakura.  
Naruto looked at his hands what has he cried and cried.

"Kiba you lied your not my cousin"She looked at him.  
"okay me half cousin I don't know but my cousin Married your cousin"Kiba looked at her and whipped her face.  
She whipped the blood of him.  
"Naruto"She looked back at the lunch couldn't face the facts.

Kiba got a text:I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit her give me one more chance  
he sent it back:No!haven't you hurt us enough look what you did to your self  
naruto:One more  
Kiba:Do you think you deserve it

Naruto looked at the text his heart began to hurt dos he deserve it  
Thanks for reading the story The end jk next chapter will be up soon review


	8. happily never after

Kiba:Dam Naruto whats wrong with you  
Sakura:Shut it dog breathe and lets listen to the story  
Kiba:Women  
Temari:What did you say pea brain  
Kiba:No temari I'm sorry no no NO!

"I don't know if I do deserve this chance I hurt so many of my friends"Naruto hit his head so hard.

"Sakura forgive me"He began to cry he got home and just ran up the stairs into is room.  
He began to cry and cry he finally broke his sharpener and took out the blade and cut his hands.  
"Make all the pain go away"He began to feel the blood drip form his hands.  
(Wow from Nerd to Jock to Nerd to Bully to Emo)

"I hate my life"he cut deeper and he felt like he needed to change for no one cold recognize him.  
He went to the store and bought black hair dye and eyeliner and black clothes and black contacts.

"Its Naruto right"A girl from his old class was at the cash register.  
"No"He got his things and walked out quick.

He got home and dyed his hair.  
"Maybe things would be better this way"Naruto looked at the mirror who was that kid in the mirror.  
"I'm ready for tomorrow"He felt a tear come down.  
He woke up the next day feeling a bit put on his contacts and a black beanie.  
"Wait"He put cover up on his whisker scars they completely weren't there.  
He put on eyeliner and put the blade in his pocket.

"I'm ready"He came down and Suki just stared.  
"Who are you I'm call the police"She got her phone.  
"No Suki its me Naruto but I'll walk"Naruto slammed the door.  
"Naruto?"She looked at the door.

Naruto walked down the path and noticed his old friends.  
"Hey are you a new kid here"Kiba ran to him.  
"Yeah"Naruto changed his voice to make it sound lower.  
"Cool so do you wanna walk with us"Naruto thought this was a chance to have a new life.  
"I guess"He walked with them and noticed Sakura looking at him.  
"Hey I'm Sakura and you"She smiled had she seen right through him.  
"Tobi(ya I know its not Tobi)"He didn't smile.  
"Hey did you guys get this text from Naruto"Kiba showed it to them.

Naruto:Your right I don't deserve it I'm sorry you wont see me around anymore bye forever.

Sakura's eyes began to tear up.  
"Good"she ran ahead to the school.  
"Sakura wait up"Tobi aka Naruto ran after her.

He caught up to she had ran to the park.  
"Tobi you don't get it Naruto was everything to me "She bean to cry.  
"What if he left to protect you"He hugged her.  
"He ended up hurting me"She pushed Tobi.  
"You'll never get it Naruto lived a bad life you will never get it how much I hate him now"She yelled at him.  
"I do"He yelled in his real voice crying .  
"Naruto"She fell onto the floor.  
"I can't be around a person who loves me and hates me"He began to ran.  
She chased him and reached him and hugged him from the back.  
"Don't leave me Naruto I love you so much"

Naruto felt his heart pound faster.  
"Don't leave me if you do I'll die"he turned around.  
His face was full of tears the black eyeliner came of his scars were visible now.  
It began to rain.  
"For you"He hugged her took of his beanie his dye was coming of(temporary dye that last a day).  
The rest caught up to them.  
"Sakura-Naruto?"They couldn't believe it Tobi was Naruto.

"Naruto?"Kiba looked at him.  
"Oh hello Kiba"He smiled at him.  
They left to leave them alone.

"So don't leave me this time Naruto and if you have a problem with me and Kiba tell me"She hugged him tight.  
"I promise to ask you next time"She lifted her head and he bent down and kissed her.

And they lived happily ever after wrong!Just because they are together doesn't mean they'll be happy here's a preview of another chapter far ahead.

"Kiba!"Sakura ran into his room.  
"What?"Sakura pushed him on the bed and kissed him.  
"I love you". There you go I'm still going for the 15-20 reviews so please help me.


	9. Geek vs Family

Geek vs Family

Not all good things last forever its up to you to bring them back.  
Kisses are like I like you but only the mouth can say I love you .  
Hugs are for friends and a kiss on the cheek may not seem like much now but sometimes a cheek can turn into the lips.

Sakura's life was going great now no worries no Sasuke no mood swing Naruto just her normal nerdy Naruto that she loved so much.  
Every morning she would smile thinking she would see him and Kiba every day seeing there smile was like a cup of sugar to her.  
Whats better than your boyfriend and your best friends smile nothing take advantage when you have it cause all of that could just fade away in  
to the dark with out a goodbye or ever hearing a hello.

Naruto woke up yawning putting his glasses on how to start a better day than to visit his girlfriend during there summer break.  
But first he needed to make sure he just doesn't want to barge in and yell I'm hear babe cause then her brother would probably kill him.  
So he called her it was there first phone call since there big fight back in the school that was a lot of trouble.

He waited for her to answer her phone it rang and rang.  
"Hello Naruto is that you"She sounded like she was hiding from some one.  
"Yeah just hopping I could see your pretty face today"He just had to say it even though it was corny.  
"I wish you could but me and Kiba are off to a family reunion well be back in 3 days promise k"her voice tone sounded happy like if she was having  
fun with her though he couldn't start summer with out her he just had to make the best out of it.  
"K bye then Sakura wait Anko rented me a beach house how would you and Kiba like to come"He at least wanted summer romance just both of them.  
"I guess why not how bout it kiba"She yelled."Sure"He could hear Kiba's voice in the back round.

"Bye"he clicked the phone taking of his glasses he laid back on his bed thinking maybe he should invite other people.  
He sent a text to Shino,Shika,Hinata,Temari,Tayuya,Tenten,and Sasori(his cousin).Sasori was always quiet he never talked to Naruto once so he  
thought this was a great advantaged to get to know him or at least try to get to know him.

His phone caught him by surprise he fell of his bed and hit the floor face first.  
"Hello"he talked in pain how could he not it really took a long time for the person to respond.  
"Naruto...Can I bring my friend"It sounded like Sasori but how he know Sasori never talked to him but the name was there on his phone..  
"Yeah sure why not go ahead"he didn't care the more the better the beach house was 7 rooms anyway but Anko and her boyfriend were also coming.  
"Thanks"He clicked right away leaving Naruto talk to him just closed his phone and got dressed.

He walked down the stairs.  
"Morning sleepy where you off to"Anko and her boyfriend were eating breakfast.  
"Outside I'll be back in a few"He closed the door and stepped out to the sunlight.  
The sun hit his face making his skin glow in the light he walked to the park his favorite place.  
He herd a steps behind him so he turned around and saw Temari texting on her phone hitting the keys hard.  
"Temari your going to break it"He stopped and waited for her for they can walk together.  
"Wheres Sakura"Temari bumped his just laughed and smiled into the sky.  
"Her and Kiba are at a family reunion today they'll be back in 3 days so you got my text"He got her phone and searched for it.  
"Naruto"She laughed and jumped up for the were laughing and playing and Shino saw them.  
Fast Hinata called Sakura.  
"Hello"Sakura answered it sounded like she was running form some one that is trying to kill her.  
"Sakura why are Temari and Naruto in the park together"She just wanted to know not to be nosy or anything like that.

"Yeah they are its okay they're just friends"Sakura tried her best not to worry at this time it was summer and time to be happy.  
"Don't forget Temari and Naruto dated while he was on the football team"Hinata wanted to warn her as soon as possible before anyone got hurt.  
"Don't worry Hinata everything is fine I got to go Kiba is hitting me and I need to kill him now bye"She clicked really fast.  
"Kiba?"Hinata had no idea why she said Kiba cause she didn't know that they were sorta cousins not really.  
Sakura tried her best to be happy but that phone call ruined it all she could picture is Naruto cheating on her with Temari.  
She sat down next to a tree just looking at the perfect blue sky laughing thinking they looked like Naruto's noticed she was down so he decided to  
cheer her up the Kiba brought one rose a hot dog and a juice.  
"Don't be sad cousin here eat"He handed her the stuff he had smiled thinking Kiba was the nicest guy ever she was lucky to have a cousin like that well  
sorta like cousins.  
"How could I be sad with a great cousin like you Kiba"She hit his arm laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Cousin is love real?"She just stared into his brown sparkly eyes.  
He had no idea hes never been in love with anyone but himself.

Wow from worst to good to great to worse again why would Naruto even think about cheating on her even though he did lose his virginity to Temari.  
Review please my brother is still complaining about the review so prove him wrong by reviewing please.


	10. beach house fun

Shika:A beach house what a drag  
Temari:Its going to be fun I hope there's a lot of hot guys there  
Sasori:*ugh*well...it..was nice of...Naruto  
Deidara:Your taking me right Sasori  
Sakura:Lots of you are asking if its a kibasaku story well its not it might seem like it but it will be explained later  
Naruto:Yeah so stay away from my girl Kiba.  
Kiba:come on .

(Story)

Sakura looked at her cousin waiting for him to respond the question she asked looked like he was thinking to hard or break any  
minute from now!"Well love is?"He really didn't know the answer to this question so he'll come up with eyes stared at him waiting for his answer.  
He had remembered what Hana had told him when he was little something about loving something to much."Well when you love something to much it will eventually hurt you  
and destroy your life and kill you in the inside"He ripped the grass off the floor for just began to cry on his shoulder."Kiba you give the worst answers ever"She cried more.  
Kiba didn't even know what he did wrong what did he say."As long as I'm around nothing will hurt you"Kiba hugged her and kissed her thought this was normal for family.  
Sakura felt such a strange feeling like when she talks to just rested her head on his shoulder and slept for a while."The only love I know is the one I use to feel for you"He thought to  
himself.(No hes not in love with her anymore).

Naruto's beach house...(it was private Suki's bf was really rich).(Anko and Suki opened the car doors)

"Sakura I don't wanna"Naruto wined to her pulling her hair and pinching her hit his head and kicked his leg and then dropped him on the sand.  
"Your going to put sunscreen on if you like it or not"She got the bottle and squeezed it right on him making all the sunscreen fall on just laughed  
looking at Naruto run for his life across the black cars stopped right in front of the beach parking lot they looked all nice and cool.  
"My sisters baby prince is here"Suki dropped all her things and ran to the car on the left."Sasori my little shy nephew hows it going what is the 411 hows life"  
She sounded all happy and excited to see him."Hi...Aunt.S-s-uk-i"he bit his finger and looked at her."Still as shy as ever huh baby boy"He nodded hi head.  
Naruto walked to the car he hadn't seen Sasori since like in 5 years they never talked though so maybe this time it will be different."Hey Sasori member me its Naruto"He spoke slowly.  
"He may be shy but not stupid"A girl with purple blueish hair came out of the car looking pretty mad."Its..okay.K-on-an.."He bit his lips not trying to get any one mad.  
"No its my bad Sasori"Naruto smiled at him and ran back to his and his friend joined up with them too.

"Okay here's the list of whose sharing rooms I let Kyo(bf) pick them so that its fair"Suki pulled out the paper and pasted it on the beach house door.  
Kiba Konan  
Sakura Sasori  
Deidara Hinata  
Tayuya Shino  
Pein Temari  
Shika Naruto  
Hidan Tobi  
Itachi Mimi(not real naruto character)

"Aw man really Kyo really"Naruto wined his ass off he wanted to share a room with Sakura and just her (perv).Kyo just laughed at him  
everyone wined about who they roomed with they didn't even know went to there of them got lucky and had there friends.

"I call top bunk"Deidara ran to the top bed and laid didn't speak a word.  
"Shy just like Sasori well by the time I'm done with you,you wont be shy no more"He blushed so much and fainted on the floor.  
"Girl wake up"He moved her around.

"Get any bed I'll sleep on the floor next to the window"Kiba dropped his bags next to the window.  
"Whatever I don't eve sleep in beds I call the closet its more comfortable"She dropped her things in the closet.  
What to weird kids no one slept on the beds.

"Which bed do you want Sasori I don't mind"Sakura opened the closet and stuffed her things in the drawer next to the bathroom.  
"You pick I don't care either"She jumped onto the top bunk and laid there."I hope we can be friends"She looked at the just blushed and sat on his bed.

"Good thing its just us Shino I've seen you around you've seen me around so were good"Shino couldn't believe he was sharing a room with a cheerleader.  
"You don't talk much do you"She sat on the bottom bed and patted the seat next to her."Lets get to know each other"He sat down hopping not to make a fool out of himself.

Temari dropped her stuff on the bottom bunk."Hey I wanted that one"Pein yelled at just ignored him and took everything out of her backpack.  
"Oh I still love him how can I not but hes got her now I hope he notices me at the beach house this month"He read from realized it was her dairy.  
"Fucker drop it"She tackled him to the floor."I kinda like this position right now"She was standing on his stomach with him on the floor. She hit him with the dairy and took it away.

I skipped the rest since they already knew each other good.

Naruto walked into Sakura's room.  
"Sasori what are you doing to Sakura?"He stood there in shock.

Okay review please going for 20 please help me


	11. 2 secrets in one day

Pein:My roommate is so hot yeah I'm going to enjoy my stay  
Deidara:Lucky my roommate doesn't even talk  
Shika:What a drag stop complaining so troublesome

Story

Naruto stared at him like if he was going to kill him or just dropped Sakura not knowing what to do.  
"I'm...s-s-o sorry Naruto"He felt like Naruto was going to hate him now but what he do that was so wrong he only took out one pedal from the flower.  
(bet you thought he was talking about the real Sakura).Naruto took the flower from Sasori's herd Naruto yelling at Sasori inside the room so she walked inside.  
Sasori looked like he was about to cry his ass off Naruto had really made him feel bad about hugged Sasori and gave a bad look at Naruto.  
"Naruto your and idiot how can you make your little cousin sad what if he cries what are you going to do"She just stared at him with anger trying to make him feel guilty.  
"I'm sorry Sasori"Naruto crossed his arms feeling bad that he was about to make his cousin cry."Now was that bad Naruto anyways why were you yelling at him"She let go of Sasori and walked to him.  
It was going to sound dumb but he had to say the truth Sakura would kill him if he lied.

"Well he uh he tried to kill my flower my Sakura"He petted the was surprised to Naruto's word she knew he was dumb but not that dumb to yell at no reason.  
"A flower really a flower?"She yelled at him like if he was her had a sad look on his face this time Sakura made him sad that tone in her voice just made him want to burst into  
tears and fall on the floor and cry."Naruto I'm sorry just that when you yell at other think first"She rapped her hands around his neck and hugged him close."I'm sorry if I made you mad Sakura "He laughed and kissed just rolled his eyes and coughed he might be shy but hes not going to let to people make out in his room.

"Oh sorry Sasori"Sakura pushed Naruto away with all her was so embarrassed he saw them kiss and well it was pushed Naruto out the door.  
"Bye Naruto go to your room and later we can go to the beach k"She closed the door and jumped on her bed laughing."Great way to ditch a boyfriend"She laughed really loud  
Sasori started to get scared was she crazy or something."Wanna go to the beach Sasori just me and you and try to get to know each other"She looked down to the floor at him.  
"I..gue-ss but its 7 its going to get dark soon"He stood up."So better"She jumped off from her bed and grabbed his hand all the way to the window."Naruto would kill me if he found out I was sneaking out of the house with out him"She laughed and jumped out the was scared they were on the second floor what if he fell and broke an arm or something.  
"Don't tell me your scared"She reached the floor and laughed at him like he was some rolled his eyes one leg first out and one leg out second and one arms caught on the curtain.  
Oops hes going to fall on the floor hard and kill him self."Got you"Sakura held her arms out running this way no that way no this way huh?He finally hit the floor but he was on top of her.  
"I find this a little weird"Sakura chuckled and pushed him off like it was no was all red he felt things on him that he wasn't suppose to feel(wink wink).  
She brushed herself off and picked him up off the floor."Come on the water awaits us"She pulled him towards the smile her laugh he eyes just made Sasori blush.

She threw him in the water and splashed him with water."Hey I still have me shirt on"Sasori finally spoke up he hadn't use that voice in a long time.  
"Fine then take it off"She splashed more and more water."Take this"He splashed water onto her now and laughed at just laughed and ran out of the water.  
"Oh no you don't"He ran after her and tackled her to the sand."What happen to the little shy boy that I met earlier"She poked his nose he was no top of her.  
They just looked into each others eyes."You kinda look like Naruto in a-"she felt something touching her lips was it Sasori yeah he was kissing soft lips on hers was this right  
was it right for her to actually kiss him back?Hinata watched them form the top."Deidara have you seen Naruto"she looked and turned to him."Yeah he left to the beach with some girl with 4 ponytails"He got close to her."Maybe we can have some summer romance"He leaned closer and closer but by the time he tried to kiss her she had already fainted on the bed.  
He slapped his head and walked to his bed."Girls"He laid held Temari's hand and walked down the beach"Remember that night at your party what we did"She turned to him and smiled.  
"I don't remember"he was acting dumb"She got close to him and pushed him to the sand."Wanna remember"she sat on his leaned for his lips and closed her eyes Naruto couldn't resist he had to kiss her.

Omg review please and thank you so much for reading


	12. its all good for now

sorry it took long review please and thanks for reading.

Sasori felt happy but ashamed at the same time Sakura was his cousin's girlfriend not his so he can't be kissing her like this."Sakura I can't do this Naruto is my cousin and I can't make him mad"Sasori pushed Sakura away from him and sat away from her. Sakura just laughed and sat next to him making him feel uncomfortable."Your so sweet for thinking of Naruto than yourself maybe we can be friends and nothing more"She gave a big smile to him and got up."Thanks and I don't think we should tell Naruto he'll kick my ass"Sasori got up and laughed thinking of how Sakura survived with Naruto this long.  
That's another question he wanted to ask her about her and Naruto but he didn't want to be nosy but he had the right Naruto was his cousin."I was wondering Sakura how did you and Naruto meet"Trying to say it in the less nosy way."Well I was a cheerleader at his school and he was a nerd it typical fairytale but we had to go threw a lot to be together I went through so many tears just to be with him you know Temari she was his ex girlfriend"Sakura sat back on the floor thinking about the bad days at school."Aren't you worried about bringing his ex along"Sasori sat next to her and smiled trying to cheer her up."No Temari is not like that"She laughed and looked at the sky hoping Temari wasn't like that.

"Temari get off of me please"Naruto pushed Temari off of him and yelled at her. Temari just started to cry right there feeling so sad and disgusting for doing what she did."Sakura is my girlfriend and I can't betray her I had to go through a lot for her and I'm not just gonna throw it all away"He sat next to her wiping her tears off her face."I understand just I feel so happy next to you"She leaned her head on his shoulder."Doesn't mean we cant be friends though"Naruto leaned his head on her head."Okay friends should we tell Sakura about this"She pushed Naruto's head off and stood up."Nope just pretend this never happened come on its looks like its gonna rain"Naruto gave her a hand and picked her up."Okay"They started to walk towards the house were they ran into Sakura and Sasori good thing Sasori and Sakura had a good distance between them."Hi!Sakura its us"Temari yelled and waved her hand. Sakura was now thinking about what Sasori said what if she did want Naruto back."Hi you guys I think we should head back" Sakura and Sasori ran towards them."Looks like you and Sasori became friends well that's good um Sakura can I talk to you now"Naruto pulled her away from them."Yeah"She hoped he wasn't gonna say what she thought he was gonna say."We'll walk forward bye"Temari and Sasori walked back to the house."Naruto are you going to break up wit me"She looked into his eyes trying not to cry."What?Hell no I was gonna say well..."Naruto played around with his fingers like Hinata. Sakura knew what he was going to say every time he did that."I love you too Naruto"She hugged him tight squeezing him."Ya that sorry but I never get use to saying that straight at your face"He got all red he thought she probably thought he was a geek."You are a geek but my geek"Some how she knew what he was going to say all the time."Hey are you reading my mind"He laughed and messed up her started to rain really hard."See you idiot lets go I don't want to get sick"She ran to the beach house."Okay"He ran faster than her and picked her up running around."What would I do with out you Sakura"He put her down kissing her lips."Nothing now hurry I'm soaking wet"She pulled him by the ear into the house.

"Why so late I got bored so I read all your dairy"Pein laid on his bed hearing his i-pod. Temari ignored him and sat on her bed taking her shoes off."Your no fun Temari I get so bored when I'm around you"He got up from his bed and went into the didn't notice Temari's face was red like hell what the hell happen to her."He wants to read my dairy how bout I make a new one"She took out a new book."Hey boring girl how bout we go spy on some people"He came out with out a shirt making her blush."Ya just put a shirt on"She threw a pillow to went and spied in everyone's room.

Shika and Naruto's room.

"Why is Hinata here"Naruto sat on his bed thinking perverted."I let her sleep here because her roommate is a dumb perv like you" Shika covered Hinata with another blanket.  
"I am a perv and what but I can't believe me and Sakura haven't done it yet Temari was easy no offense"He laid on his bed."You heard Temari your easy"Pein whispered to her.

Shino and Tayuya's room

"Why are you so quiet"They saw Tayuya yelling at Shino."Why do you want me to talk"He threw a pillow at got mad and hit him back with the pillow."Whatever"She climbed onto his bed.  
"Say something now"She hugged him close."Nope I'm good"He fell asleep."Are all cheer bitches whores"Pein pulled Temari away from the door."Yeah"She laughed and walked to the next room.

Sasori and Sakura were both asleep

Deidara was in the restroom doing who knows what

Kiba and Konan were oh my god they were making out."Wow we should be doing that don't you think"Pein laughed."Drop dead"She pushed him away.

They didn't want to go near the grown ups room

"I want to go to sleep now"Temari dragged Pein back to the room."No I have to watch everyone"He held onto the chair."No"she pulled him away.

Next morning...

"Naruto did you hear Sasuke and his friends are in the beach house in the other side"Kiba took a bite from his bread."Not those idiots"Naruto got up all mad."Whose Sasuke"Sasori asked Shika about him."Hes Naruto's enemy and Sakura's ex that's all i know"He took a sip from his coffee."This vacation is gonna be a drag"He got up.


End file.
